


One Night in Hogwarts

by Mary_West



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_West/pseuds/Mary_West
Summary: Draco is determined to have sex for the first time, whether the recipients want to or not. And Draco is Not Nice. 4 rooms, 4 chapters, one very randy Slytherin. Note - Underage is 15-16.





	One Night in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's world, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 1 - The Corridor**

I don't know who first put the word around. It wasn't like I started doing it seriously – it was just a one-time thing. Which is all it could really be with one person, couldn't it? Or two, perhaps, but then that came later. But somehow the school found out I was a good bet for a first time. And that was useful. 'Cause there's nothing like having someone for their first. Having their eyes go wide as they feel me sliding in, and the first time they realise they've been utterly, totally fucked.

You see, it started with Pansy and me. We did a lot of mucking around, like most kids, and of course in Slytherin you really were encouraged to go that extra bit further. Be ambitious. Take chances. We'd taken plenty – she got excited at the idea of being discovered, so there was that whole snogging session behind the tapestry in the corridor near the Room of Requirement. I don't know how long we were there; we started just after dinner, slipping through the halls and dodging Peeves (he was setting up a tripwire for Filch, and only grinned at us as we passed). The corridor was empty, and the tapestry wasn't too dusty as I took Pansy's hand and pulled her behind it. Her mouth was on mine almost before we were completely concealed, and I jerked her leg up so it was hooked around my hip and her cute little cotton knickers were rubbing against my trousers like the harlot she is. Her tongue was playing cat and mouse with mine, and we did the tonsil-hockey thing for quite a while until her moans started to get a bit loud and the rubbing of her hot crotch against mine was doing wonderful things to my cock.

I slipped one hand down to her skirt hem, then pushed it up and ran my hand over her arse. Oh god she had such a tight arse – I can remember even now how firm those buttocks were, and how far I could push my fingers into her crack even though it was through her undies. That really got her hot – I could feel her small hole through the material, and was gently playing around the outside of it, and she couldn't concentrate on kissing me any more, and leaned back and groaned. Of course this gave me a perfect view of her neck, and I was able to lean forward and bite it gently, at the same time running my hand even further between her legs. Sweet Merlin but she was wet – I'd read about it, of course, but I hadn't realised how wet that could be. I wasn't really sure where I was heading, but I must have hit the sweet spot 'cause she suddenly lunged forward to bite my shoulder in an effort to muffle her screams as her first, serious, shuddering orgasm ripped through her and she crushed my fingers onto her clit as her thighs clamped together in surprise.

I kept my fingers moving a bit, and she must have hit that high spot a couple more times before she was collapsing on me and moaning "Draco, please, no more, not yet." I let her hang off me for a bit while my own hard cock begged for release, then I had an idea I wish I'd had earlier. Mind you, earlier would have been too soon. I don't think she would have gone with it until she'd had her own jollies, know what I mean? But here was Pansy, still shaking, unsteady on her feet, so full of post-orgasmic bliss that she'd agree to anything.

I held her for a bit longer, and then kissed her again and told her what a good girl she was. My fingers smelled deliciously of her sweet juices, and I ran my fingers down her nose and lips, making her lick them. You should have seen her eyes light up at that, and I smirked at her eagerness. She was all for putting my fingers back to work, but I held her hand and looked at her with the expression that says "I don't do favours."

"What?"

"You've had some fun. Fair's fair. My turn."

Well, she was still panting, and she grinned back and started to slip her hand down my trousers, but I stopped her fingers on their path and pulled them back up to the zipper. Give the girl some credit, she got the idea pretty fast, and had my fly open and my ever-so-hard cock out in seconds. Oh, the feel of her fingers there – I almost came on the spot. There wasn't a lot of room behind that tapestry, but she was feeling it up and down and it felt like the world was reducing just to the rhythm of that hand. But I wanted more.

So I took her other arm off from where she'd had it around my neck. She gave me a really puzzled look, and I slipped one hand down to her crotch and just ran it along the whole of the crack, front to back.

Then stopped.

"More!"

"No. You have to get me off first."

"Well, I'm trying to."

"No, not like that. With your mouth. I want you to suck it."

She balked a little, but then I took my hands and pushed on both her shoulders until she was kneeling in front of me. She looked a little worried, but she always was a kinky one, so she gave my cock a sniff, then a lick, and then she wrapped her lips around it and sucked the whole lot in like it was some kind of licorice stick. Her tongue hit that patch just behind the head, and I'm sorry to say that it was less than a minute later that I felt my balls tighten and suddenly I was pumping like a demon into her mouth and groaning at the pleasure of it.

She wasn't too keen on swallowing, but I held her there until she did, and then pulled her up. She gave me a filthy look, and wiped her mouth on my jumper. I stared in disbelief, and resisted the urge to slap her.

"Bitch."

"Next time let me know what's going to happen."

"Next time you'll know already, won't you?"

She went to hit me, but I caught her hand with mine, and spun her around so her back was against the wall. With my other hand I slipped my fingers into the front of her knickers – oh Merlin she was wet still, and swollen and I used my fingers and my thumb on that little hard knob at the front, and up and down the slit, and just inside the gap that was begging for me. I kissed her hard, and her tongue wrapped around mine as I sent her over the edge once more, her screaming into my mouth to try and muffle the noise, and trying to impale herself on my fingers.

She'd finally come down, and was trying to adjust her uniform, when she looked up at me with that _I've got an idea look_ that she'd get from time to time.

"Later tonight."

"What?"

"Come to the girl's dorm."

"And get poxed beyond recognition? I don't think so. Does this mean you want more?"

"For fuck's sake, Draco, of course I want more. I'm not going to be able to sleep without having had your cock inside me. So you pick somewhere."

"We've got the Room just here..."

"No, it's got to be somewhere dangerous. Somewhere we could get caught. Just the idea is setting me off again... ahhhh." And as if to prove it, her body shuddered again, and I could just make out in the gloom that her eyes were all unfocussed and gleaming. "I've got it. Potions classroom, at ten."

I kissed her once more – always best to leave them happy – and carefully peered out from behind the tapestry. No-one around, so I sent her off first, her hair mussed and the scent of her cunt around her. Had to give myself a minute to get under control too, then I casually walked out and along the corridor. Ten o'clock gave me a bit of a chance to cool down, and to work out a strategy.

After all, at this point I hadn't actually done it for real. Lots of reading, and dreaming, and lying on my bed with my hand wrapped around my cock as I imagined some of the Sixth-years under me, begging me for it. And a couple of the younger ones too. And not all of them girls... Young Creavey, for instance, those sweet little eyes in tears as I fucked his arse hard and still had him begging me... Time enough for dreaming later – I had a few things to check.

**Chapter 2 - The Library**

It's a rare day I'll be in the library, and a rarer night when I'll be there instead of enjoying myself elsewhere, but this was serious. I had to make sure that whatever I did, Pansy was going to come back for more. Besides, while I was supposed to be inside the Slytherin confines by nine, the excuse of "study" was enough to get away with a bit of extra time. But getting into the Library after eight was another matter.

Luckily, it looked like I wasn't the only person with that idea that night. The door was slightly ajar, and there was a candle burning at the far end. I was able to slip through the doorway without opening it further, and slink silently down the aisle, but the bushy-haired Mudblood was so engrossed in the tome she'd uncovered that I reckon not even a horde of rampaging trolls would have disturbed her. I got right up behind her, and peered over her shoulder at the text.

You know, I wouldn't have believed that the Hogwarts library had a copy of the ancient Clodis text _Nights of the Foxes_. I still can't believe it's possible for a human – or indeed a witch – to get herself into those poses without dislocation. But the graphic and explicit instructions are worth trying.

"Hey Granger – shall we?"

She shrieked and turned around to me.

"Malfoy!"

"Don't lie. You've been thinking about it."

"You … you creep! As if I would! As if..."

She was trying to turn back and close the book, so I took both her hands, and held them behind her, bending her down over the desk with her face right next to the _Fox Greets the Morning Sun_ pose. She struggled, of course, but years of Quidditch practice have toughened me up quite a bit. I leaned to her ear, and whispered gently.

"You know you want to, Granger. You know you've been looking at those pictures for at least an hour. I can tell – by the smell of your desire, by the shortness of the candle, and by the breathless way you're struggling there. You want this." And I licked her ear, then gently bit it. "Just think, Granger. Have you thought about what it would be like, to be taken like this?"

I held her hands with my right, then used the fingers of my other hand to slide up her leg, on the inside, lifting her skirt until it was resting over her waistline and nicely out of the way. She wiggled some more, and started threatening to scream, so I summoned the curtain tie that had fallen down near the window and used it to make sure her hands would stay out of the way. It didn't take more than a couple of tugs to pull her soft underpants down to her ankles, despite the struggles she made.

I think at this point she probably did mean to scream, but a pair of underpants stuffed in your mouth can really muffle those noises. I kicked apart her legs, and there she was. Hermione Granger, helpless, bound in front of me and face first on a particularly pornographic book that surely must have come from the Restricted Section. I dropped my own trousers, and stood behind her, then pulled her torso up so that she had a clear view of the pictures (and, co-incidentally, pulled her buttocks against my hard cock, which felt marvellous).

"Do you see, Granger, in this picture how the girl is pushed against a table? You'd almost think it was the same situation as we have here. And if I turn back a few pages you'll see how easy it is for the man to slide his cock inside her. Any. Way. He. Wants."

She wriggled a bit at this, and I moved my hands around to her breasts and gave the nipples a small but painful pinch. This had the lovely effect of driving her back against me, and I almost came at the friction between her arse cheeks and my cock, but I wasn't going to let her get away cheaply. My lips were beside her left ear as I hissed into them.

"Oh, you might be wondering how I know this. My father has a copy, and he's made sure I've been able to study it intently. Mind you, I've never really needed it until tonight." I didn't mention that it wasn't for her benefit I had sought this out. "But as you're such an advanced student, I don't think we should start at the beginning." I bit her ear, and she bucked against me. "Of course, it also depends how far you got in your own education."

At this, I pushed her face first onto the book again and then put my nose next to her hands. As I thought.

"Oh, what a naughty student you've been, Granger. You were frigging yourself while you read." She moaned, and wriggled – in denial, I have no doubt, but the scent of her cunt on her fingers gave the lie to her muffled protests. I licked her back where her hands squirmed, then continued licking down her back to her crack.

The scent of her wet pussy came to me, and I allowed my tongue to work its way past her little arsehole (with a quick wriggle there to show her I considered all things necessary) and her tight little cunt down to the semi-aroused clit that showed so perfectly while she was in this position. It was getting harder to hold her down from this angle, so a quick Incarcerous bound her torso to the table, and had the added advantage of tying her ankles to the table legs at the same time. Her muffled protests were getting louder (though still impossible to hear more than a few feet away), so I bent once more to her ear, my hands now busy on her nether regions.

"Oh quit your moaning, Mudblood. This gives me the chance to finish off what you started. And you'll enjoy it – I promise. After all, I have to practice, and what's the point in practising technique if you don't perfect it?"

At this, my left hand was around the front of her, slipping between her lower lips and gently circling around her clit, but not quite on it. Meanwhile, my right hand started slowly sliding down her crack from the back, circling the little rosebud, then slipping down to the cunt, then back up to the arsehole.

It wasn't more than a minute before her moans of protest changed to moans of something else, and her hips started to circle in a vain effort to move my left hand's movement to something more stimulating.

So I stopped.

She groaned, quite obviously in disappointment.

"You want me to continue?"

A groan, clearly of agreement.

"To the end? Until you come, moaning and screaming into your gag?"

A slight hesitation, then a nod of her head and muffled noise that was unmistakeably yes.

My left hand was happy to oblige, circling that clit and now finally coming closer to the centre. My poor neglected cock, still being rubbed up and down those buttocks, was getting a little rubbed, so a quick wandless _accio_ (I'd been practicing that – it could come in useful) brought over a vial of oil that had been used to lubricate the hinges on the bookshelf doors – and which answered the question of why the "Naughty" bookcase had been left open. Clumsy Madam Pince. A decent squirt of the oil, and my cock could slide up and down with ease between the pert little globes.

Then I adjusted the angle so it was sliding along the crack, rubbing against the entrance to her cunt as I gave her clit more and more attention. She was rubbing back onto me, filthy Mudblood, the pleasure in her rising as she tried to get more and more pressure onto her clit, so I let my cock slip into the entrance of her cunt and gently press the walls apart as it attempted to slide further in. It was obviously hurting her a little, 'cause she bucked at the sensation, but moving away from my cock let my fingers slide off her clit, and her body hunted back towards it, seeking the sensation that little nub desperately wanted. I slipped my own fingers a bit further back, so that each time she rubbed towards them she was impaling herself further onto my cock, until the wonderful moment when I let the bonds around her torso loose and pushed my fingers hard onto her clit, sending her back so hard onto my cock that her hymen broke and I was fully enclosed.

She screamed.

Luckily the gag was still in place, and she was muffled beautifully. Her eyes were closed, and a tear leaked out of one, but I kept up the slipping, sliding, steady pressure on her clit and within seconds she was pushing back again and coming, until her torso bent forwards again and she shuddered repeatedly in response to my fingers, her tight little cunt spasming against my cock until I lost it myself and plunged hard into her once, twice, then I came.

I could hear her fighting for breath through her nose, so I reached up, ran my juice-covered fingers under her nose then took the underpants out of her mouth. She lay there panting a minute longer, giving me time to slide out of her and use her underpants to clean up the oil and blood and juices from my groin (oh it felt really good just cleaning myself), then I released her from the rest of her bonds. She groaned as she pushed herself up from the table, careful still to avoid any damage to the manuscript that had so inspired her, then she turned and looked straight at me.

"Bastard."

"Mudblood."

"Debaucher. Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Whore. I'll be here at the same time tomorrow night. Be here, or I tell the whole Slytherin common room that you enjoyed it."

She looked shaken at this, and grabbed at her underpants, but I held onto them and turned and walked out of that library, leaving her silent behind me. After all, I had an appointment to keep.

 

**Chapter 3 - The Bathroom**

I reckon I hadn't done too badly for my first time at it. Besides, I didn't want Pansy to think she'd been first. Wouldn't do to let her get too cocky. But despite using the Mudblood's underthings to clean up, I was sweaty and smelled of oil and sex and library dust, so I headed for a fast wash before I met up with my lady-love.

Of course, not being a prefect any more, I wasn't supposed to be using the Prefects' bathroom, but no-one had changed the password. I slipped in and stripped, and set the tub to "Cedar-Scented" before settling into the bubbles. To tell the truth, I'd used a few too many bubbles, and the foam was rather high, but it was still relaxing, and I leaned back and let the water do its job. My arms lay back on the rest at the side, pushing away the bottles of skin lotion and baby oil left there by previous bathers.

And like a dill of a Hufflepuff, I'd forgotten to lock the door. I luckily heard a voice saying "Pine Fresh" outside, and huddled back into the bubbles, seeing a tall red-headed character slip into the room.

Weasley. Crap.

He was taken aback at seeing the tub bubbly already.

"Anyone here?"

I kept silent, and he obviously decided he was the only one around as he stripped and slipped in in a moment, head under the water the back up again in a flurry of foam. I kept my own head far enough down to not be noticed, and besides, the git was always so self-centred that he wouldn't notice a Devil's Snare wrapping itself around him unless it was holding a Quaffle. But the next part was interesting.

He looked around once more, then his right hand disappeared under the foam, and his eyes closed and his head tilted back with a look of extreme pleasure. I'm not exactly stupid, and I could tell he was wanking away to some amazing fantasy, but the words that came out of his mouth next threw me...

"Oh yes, come on you rotten little ferret, take me, go on..."

Ferret.

The name he called me more than once after that git of a Professor Not-Moody...

This was too good to be true. I took advantage of his inattention to sidle around the bath until I was right beside him, then slid my hand under the bubbles and wrapped it around his.

Ok, that got his attention. His eyes flew open, and he looked at me in utter shock before losing his footing and slipping under the water. A moment later he was back up again, backing away from me and looking around in a very panicked manner.

"You rotten little git. You filthy eavesdropping little …"

"Don't lie to me, Weasley. You were wishing I was here. Maybe that's why I am. Maybe your filthy little fantasies called me."

"Liar." He stopped looking so panicked, but was still starting to clamber out of the tub. That arse of his … I don't normally go for redheads, but the sight of that taut arse, toned by years of Quiddich, sent a small jolt through my own backside that had my cock twitching.

"Maybe. But you've got your chance now. No-one else is going to know."

He stopped, and turned back to look at me. I was in the process of slipping my hand down to my own cock, and I smiled in the most lascivious way I could imagine.

"Face it, Weasley. I've seen you watching me in the changerooms after Quiddich practice. I've seen your cock in the school toilets. And I saw you just then, and heard what you said."

He paused for a moment, then peered suspiciously at me. "What do you want?"

"It depends. What do you want? Just a mutual wank? My mouth on your fat dick? Or maybe yours on mine." I stood up on the seat that ran around on the inside of the bath, and let the soapsuds run down my erect cock, while I ran my hands up and down my body. "And I'm the one being a bad boy here, so I won't be saying a word either."

I didn't get much more of a say, either. With a roar he launched himself across the tub, and I found myself pushed back against the rim of the tub, his mouth on my hardening cock and his own hands fully occupied at the same time.

The sensation of his mouth on my dick was incredible, better even than Pansy's had been earlier. He licked and sucked it like he'd been dreaming of this for years, which he probably had. His left hand was gently cupping my balls and rubbing along the skin between them and the shaft, and he must have been jerking himself off with the other hand, because it was only a minute or so later that he damn well stopped and collapsed with a groan on the side of the tub.

I prodded him with my foot, and he pushed himself up to sitting. "Sorry, ferret. That was wicked."

"Leaving me unsatisfied is wicked. What the hell do you think you're going to do about it?"

"What can I do? I'm spent. Wasted." He turned around to push himself out of the tub, but I was reminded of Granger and her pose on the desk. It took just a moment to slip behind him and put a hand on the small of his back, stopping his exhausted clamber.

"OI!"

"Wait, Weasley. I promise you that you'll enjoy it."

I grabbed that baby oil nearby, and started dripping it down the redhead's arse-crack. He wiggled – the oil was a little cold – and yet didn't really try to escape.

"Do you know what you're doing with that, ferret? You need to be careful."

"And you sound like you've done this before. So, have you?" I set down the bottle, and slid my fingers down the arse crack and along to the little hole there. One finger gently rubbed around the outside, then slipped in, the oil lubricating its gentle way along as Weasley wiggled and moaned.

"Not. Exactly oh god oh god that feels so good."

"So tell me, and I'll keep on doing it." I stopped holding him in place, and dripped a few more drops onto my fingers.

"Is that still just one finger? Ohhh – I've been reading – we found Sirius's porn collection – ohhh that's a second finger isn't it? Move it... more … I stole them and read them, and I've been dreaming of doing this..." I moved the two fingers in and out, and twisted them around, loosening the muscles gently. I didn't want him to back off now, and my own cock was getting really hard at the idea. A third finger joined the other two, and the passage felt really oily and slippery.

"Dreaming of what, exactly?"

"Of being fucked in the arse. Of having a big, thick cock push into me. And of taking Herm ... of having sex with some girl and taking her arse too, while someone else fucks her from the front."

I slipped my fingers out and positioned my cock, then pushed slowly at the opening. It gave fairly well, and the tight ring slipping down the length of my cock was just amazing. I hadn't thought I had much more in me, but this was amazing. My hands were on Weasley's hips, pulling him towards me and burying myself tighter.

He groaned, and gasped a little as my full length slid in, but one hand was soon bracing himself against the side of the tub as the other fisted his own long, skinny cock. The bathroom walls echoed the grunts as I plunged in, taking my pleasure in a way I hadn't expected. I leaned over him and whispered "Is this what you dreamed of? My cock hard inside you, your hand on your own cock?"

And at that, he yelled and came, his knees buckling a little, but I held him up as I finished myself, my cock both sore and tingling, and barely able to cope with the feeling of the bathwater on it as it slipped out of his arse and into the foamy water around it.

I climbed out of the bathtub, Weasley still panting and holding onto the edge. "Not a word, Weasley, and I'll not tell about you either." I dressed quickly and left him there.

 

**Chapter 4 - The Potions Classroom**

I had a brainwave, and rubbed my left forearm against the stone on one of the corridor walls hard enough to draw blood, then headed up to the Hospital Wing, where a tired but fussing Madam Pomfrey gave me a jar of a fast-healing ointment and told me to get to bed. Of course, having visited her, I could wander almost anywhere on the excuse "I'm on my way back from the Hospital", so I had no fears going to the Potions classroom. Mind you, I ducked into the toilets on the way, and made sure my arm and my cock had a decent amount of the ointment on them. And it worked – the arm was as good as new and the abrasions and marks on my cock were gone. Nothing, though, seemed to excite it – three times in a couple of hours was damned good going but it looked like a fourth time was unlikely.

I thought I'd better at least show my face, and walked around the last corner of the dungeons to the classroom – then stopped and looked in horror and amusement at the scene in front of me.

Pansy.

My lovely girlfriend.

On her knees, drawing out the long, thick and rather hard cock of ...

Me.

And the encouragement I was giving her. "That's right, you little slut. Give it all your attention. Take the lot."

Except it wasn't me. Someone, not me, but looking just like me, was getting the value of my slut's rather-well-trained oral ministrations. Dammit, I'd spent that extra time giving her lessons, and she damned well was giving someone else the benefit.

I groaned, though. The sight was damned hot. She was licking that cock up and down, and swirling her tongue around the end like she'd been desperate for it. Despite my fears that my own body wouldn't rise to the occasion, I felt a familiar and very welcome stirring in my groin, and I decided to see just what the other had to offer. Whoever the other was.

He was hard enough that I thought he might burst, and he must have realised it too, because he pulled her off (although she gave one last kiss to the end) and stood her up. "It's time, my dear. I think we should use the teacher's desk, just for that extra touch of class, don't you?"

Pansy leaned in and kissed him, and he put his hands on her shirt and unbuttoned it carefully all the way down, gently removing it and putting it to the side. Her skirt was unzipped and left to slide down her legs and pool at her feet, and I noticed that the naughty minx was wearing a clean pair of those rather fetching cotton underpants, this time in a sweet pink. He – the other me – seemed appreciative of this fact too, as he lifted her up and gently sat her on the edge of the teacher's desk, lying her down along it with legs dangling over the edge. He slipped his hands under her arse – oh that sweet, pert little arse – and slid her knickers down and off as well, then he started running his hands up and down her legs, his thumbs ever closer to that sweet spot in the middle that she loved me to touch.

And I was damned well touching myself, I have to tell you. Watching myself seduce Pansy was the most erotic thing I had seen all that night. When my clone dipped his head and started her moaning with every touch of his tongue, I moaned as well and had my hand working double-time.

Then I – he – looked up. 

"Malfoy. As I expected. Well don't just stand there, come help me. You want to be first, don't you?"

Pansy started at this, and looked over at me in horror and surprise. "But..." She looked back at the Me who was running his hands up her thighs again.

"Patience, Miss Parkinson. Surely you want to get off too." He held her down with one hand on her stomach while he slipped a finger inside her and a tongue back onto her clit. Her protests were silenced immediately, replaced with a moan that would wake the dead.

Snape. The sneaky bugger. Well, maybe he would be, but not yet anyway. I was in no mood to argue – my cock was harder than it had been all night, (although it could stand a bit more attention). 

"Going to be much longer there, Professor?"

"Enough of your cheek, Malfoy, or I'll take her virginity instead. Don't think you're the only one who enjoys the artless moans and responses of the uninitiated. And now amuse yourself for a few more moments while I finish what I started here." He went back to his job, and I sauntered up to Pansy's head. Her moans were getting more and more enthusiastic, the more so for the obvious expertise being employed down below, and she beckoned me closer and wrapped a gentle but insistent hand around my cock and brought it close enough to lick.

The little attentions she paid the head and frenum were more than enough to keep me up and ready, and the moans she made against it when my Snape-self delved deeper were starting to make me worry I wouldn't last. Suddenly, though, she let go of me and arched her back hard, driving her cunt into my alter-ego's face as she came with a scream. He did not desist from his ministrations for another minute, then gestured me around to take his place between her legs.

"And I'll be expecting a professional job here, Malfoy, or it's ten points from Slytherin. Same to you, Miss Parkinson – pay my cock the attention you were giving the real one, or it'll be the worse for you."

She was too blissed out to care, and merely reached for him, her head turned sideways on the desk and he slipping the head of that very familiar cock between her lips. Once more I was turned on incredibly by seeing the attention Pansy was giving to it from a quite different angle, and it took an attention-seeking cough from Snape-Draco to remind me of my task.

Pansy was wet. So wet. So sleek and slippery and lovely. I lifted her knees over my shoulders and placed the head of my cock at the entrance of her lovely cunt; it was so swollen by the arousal that the lips were standing out and her clit was almost sitting up and begging. Slowly, oh so slowly, I slid my cock in, a gentle thumb on her button to keep her twitching, and used a back-and-forth motion that felt like heaven on my own arousal. My other cock was being well looked after at the top, every movement of me down here making her moan and redouble her attentions with her mouth.

In a few gentle thrusts I found the tightness that she (and my other self) had kept just for me. "Such a good little slut, such a sweet, hot, tight tart." And I twitched her clit until she suddenly raised her hips up against me, hard, and screamed with the force of the orgasm and the pain of the thrust. The noise and the clenching of her tight cunt against my cock, and the sight of the blood and the sight of my other self thrusting hard into her mouth, sent me up and over the edge myself, and I came with a yell that should have echoed through the school as I spurted inside her previously-unsullied cunt. My other self withdrew and fisted himself quickly, and the come spattered over her face in a glorious pattern, and Pansy's screams and moans went on for a good minute, her cunt spasming in a most pleasant manner around my satisfied cock until it slid out of her.

I picked up her knickers where they had previously fallen, and used them to clean myself before slipping them into my pocket with a smile. My features were starting to slip off my other self, who turned to a sink at the side of the classroom, and brought back a couple of small, dampened towels for Pansy to use. He'd also taken the time to tuck himself in, and the bastard looked as neat and tidy as if he was about to step into a staff meeting. Pansy was dazed, and obviously somewhere else, somewhere pleasant and wonderful, and she could barely stand.

And she was mine.


End file.
